lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Hostel Branch
Summary * Daniel and his friends are harassed by perverts from the Cheongliang branch, who they fight * Jace falls in love with a girl from Hostel and Vasco misses the train * Johan reveals himself to Jace and exposes the girl from Hostel Plot Chapter 255 The guys and girls are on the train to Cheongliang when the girls catch the eye of a small crew in Cheongliang, who are also a bunch of perverts. They want to approach the girls but cannot because they are sitting with Daniel and Zack. As they enjoy the ride Daniel realizes how much he missed not having to fight. In another compartment Jace and Vasco are seated on the train, but in different compartments. They are on a mission to get information on Hostel's branch operation in Cheongliang. A girl comes to sit next to Jace and offers him candy. He tries to ignore her but he eventually falls for her. The train perverts make their way over and begin harassing the gang, first by spilling coca cola on Zack. He gets up to fight but is reprimanded by Daniel and decides not to. They are intimidated by Vasco, who tells them to fuck off. The perverts return to their leader Matt Kang and warn him of the gangster they just met (Vasco). On a pit stop Vasco gets down to eat some sausage bars. He buys two for himself and Jace, but he took a lot of time and misses the train. Jace does not notice until his seatmate points it out. He tells Vasco to not to worry about the missed train, and that he will meet him at the destination they decided. Vasco yells at him to notice that the girl he is seated with has a tattoo of an 'h' on her wrist, and is therefore a member of Hostel. Chapter 256 Members of Hostel A muse about the girl with the 'h' tattoo. Seth Lee, the head of the Cheongliang branch has just been inducted into Hostel by beating Chuck Kwak. He asks if she is experienced and Jasmine Huh tells him that the girl will learn quickly because she is a runaway and desperate for a home. He wonders about the Cheongliang fam and is told that they will not interfere because they are just gangsters. They also tell him not to worry about Burn Knuckles, because there is no one smart enough to stop them. Jace is talking to the girl with the tattoo and mentions that Hostel is in the region. He warns her to be careful, then tells her that she should keep the information secret, because no one knows it. A man in black is seated behind them and hears what they have said. It is revealed that the train perverts are headed to become a branch of Hostel in Cheongliang. Since Vasco missed the train, the perverts decide to pursue the girls further. One of them smells Joy's hair, and in retaliation Zack decides to smell his hair. The man punches Zack and Daniel is concerned for him. He tells Daniel not to worry, that he won't fight because he doesn't want to ruin Mira's vacation. He makes Daniel promise to shave his hair if he fights. The perverts laugh and one of them hits Zack, but he takes it and decides to hold back. Back on the train the boys see the girls being harassed by the gangsters. One of the perverts pours soda on Mira and uses it as an excuse to touch her thighs. Zack places his own thigh there and tells Daniel to get him a razor, as he intends to fight. Chapter 257 Zack is about to beat the perverts when their leader intervenes and apologizes for their behavior. They take their leave and one of the perverts begins talking inappropriately about Mira. He trips over the leg of the figure in black and demands an apology. Jace tells the gangster to not bother the guy and the pervert assumes he is stupid and leaves. In the train bathroom the perverts gather to talk about a photograph. Zack decides to apologize from within the stall, and the perverts accept his apology. They show him an image of Mira they took secretly, and ask what he thinks of her. He begins to beat them. Back at their seats the girls continue to be harassed by the perverts. The leader receives a photo of Mira from his associates and is called out by Joy for taking creepshots of girls (known in Korea as molka). Mira, Zoe and Daniel race to see what is going on, and Daniel demands to see the picture. As he is beating the perverts, Zack manages to knock over Daniel's suitcase, knocking out Little Daniel and releasing Big Daniel. The girls watch in shock as Daniel walks over to the leader and stands behind him menacingly. Jace gets up to help stop the fight but he is stopped by the man in black. He tells the man not to worry because he can handle in a fight. The man tells him he is aware of this and reveals himself to be Johan Seong. Jace is startled and asks if he is trying to join Hostel. Johan turns the question on Jace and reveals that the tattoo on the girl's arm, exposing her as a member of Hostel. Category:Plot